


Tuckington

by Ellie_S219



Series: Tuckington Short Stories [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Alternate Universe - The Good Place (TV) Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_S219/pseuds/Ellie_S219
Summary: *NOBODY DIES IT'S SET IN THE AFTERLIFE SO I DIDN'T KNOW WHETHER OR NOT TO TAG DEATH*





	1. Chapter 1

“Where the fuck am I right now?” Tucker asked himself looking around a calm room with ‘Everything is fine.’ painted in light blue on the wall in front of him.

A man in a tan suit with a bow-tie stepped out of a door in the corner. 

“Hello Tucker, I’m sure you have a bunch of questions. Come in here please.”

Tucker walked into the room that the man led him to, “So, are you going to tell me where I am?”

“Of course, you Lavernius Tucker, are dead. You are now on the next plane of existence. While this isn’t the heaven or hell system you were raised with, there is a good place and a bad place for people when they die. You are in the good place.” 

“Oh, really? Awesome! Are you like a guardian angel or something?”

“Not quite, my name is Michael and I am one of the people that oversee a district of the good place. I will be there to help you if you need help with anything but by no means did I look out for you while you were alive. Now, if you okay to wait awhile for any more questions, I could show you your new home.”

“Sure dude.”

*****

Tucker had a small two bedroom house and his room was already furnished like his room at blue base but with more space and comfortable alternatives to his old furniture. 

“Wow, this place is great. I guess it would be kinda dumb to ask how you decided to design the house?”

“It’s a reasonable question, we designed each room after some of the places with your best memories. Although a better question would be if you’re supposed to live here alone.”

“Am I?”

Michael smiled and shook his head, “I’ll be right back,” Michael disappeared for a second before coming back. He walked to the front door of the house and grabbed the handle before turning to Tucker, “Tucker, I want you to meet your soulmate, David.” 

Now, if Tucker had ever seen Agent Washington without his helmet on, he could’ve immediately recognized exactly who David was, but since he didn’t, he couldn’t. Which meant that it was up to Wash to tell Tucker who he was.

“Hi, it’s nice you meet you, Tucker.” David said holding his hand out.

Tucker was frozen where he stood, “Oh, uh, hi. Can you excuse me and Michael for a sec?” He asked without shaking David’s hand and pushing him out the door.

Michael turned to Tucker, “What’s wrong, what are you doing?” 

“My soulmate’s a dude!”

“So?”

“So no, there’s only one time that I’ve been okay with the idea of being with a dude and David ain’t him, so go apologize or something because you chose the wrong person for him.” 

“I’m not the one who makes this decision, but I can assure you that this system is flawless,” Michael said with a bit of a smirk.

They stood in silence for a few seconds before David quietly tapped on the door and asked, “Should I go?”

Michael answered before Tucker did, “No! We’re just dealing with some issues in Tucker’s house, we’ll be right back in a few moments.” Michael closed the door again before turning back to Tucker, “What the hell is wrong with you? The system is perfect, it just told you that David is the person that you’re most compatible within the entirety of the universe, and you don’t even want to bother to get to know him?” 

Tucker raised his arms as he paced the hallway, “ I don’t know dude! What if I try that and I don’t like him, then what?”

“We’ll burn that bridge when we get to it, afterall, I believe that was your own motto in life wasn’t it?”

“Ugh, fine, but if it doesn’t work out and he hates me I’m blaming you.” Tucker said before opening the door and smiling at David, “Hi.”


	2. The Greatest Love Confession Ever, Of All Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure there's a bunch of love confessions greater than this one, but I just wanted to use the title.

“Um, hello again,” David said as he was finally invited into Tucker’s house, his soulmate’s house. Yeah, because apparently having Tucker for a soulmate was a thing that the universe decided. That happened. It wasn’t his fault, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to try and bring it up right now. 

Despite the slammed door in his face, he’d still heard some of the argument that’d passed between Tucker and Michael. Mostly the fact that Tucker had only considered hooking up with a dude once in his entire life. ‘That’s weird,’ David thought, ‘wonder who it was.’

“Hey, sorry about that, toaster caught on fire. My name’s Tucker,” Tucker started before pausing for a few seconds to see if David was going to say anything.

Sure, like he was going to just say, ‘Alright, I’ll act like I’m believing your toaster story even though your kitchen doesn’t have a toaster. My name’s David, but you already knew that, what you probably didn’t know is that I’m Wash and I died with a huge crush on you and the fact that we’re soulmates makes me want to run into a corner and explode.’

Instead of saying any of that, David stood there quietly until Tucker continued, “So, what was your life like before you died?”

Shit, David was never good at lying to people. If he had armor on this wouldn’t be a problem, he’d lie, his face would turn pink, and no one would notice. Might as well try to tell the truth without outright saying every detail, that might work right? 

“Well, I was a soldier, served in this weird project that had a bunch of advanced tech and shit until I realized that we were basically murdering innocent people in the name of scientific advancement, then I went rouge, met some idiots, betrayed anyone I ever knew, told one of the earlier mentioned idiots that he was actually a computer program, watched him have a mental fucking breakdown, kill him and a bunch of other computer programs and got sent to prison for doing it, then I broke out and spent the summer walking across the desert with a serial killer, tried to kill some of the earlier mentioned idiots, tried to capture a computer program that was my ticket to legally get out of prison, but instead I kind of murdered him and let his best friend save my life by lying to military officials and faked my death. There’s a bunch more after that too.” Alright, information overload is a fair tactic too, at least he wasn’t lying.

Tucker nodded absently, “Right, hey, I was a soldier too. I actually served as target practice for a bunch of fucking psychopaths and the closest thing that I had to a friend was an annoying douche that wound up being an A.I., but I guess the military uses a lot of those jackasses, huh. Then I rescued this one hottie from being fucking murdered or some shit and a bunch of crazy shit happened and we were stuck on a planet that was in the middle of a civil war and I had this awesome sword that was also a key and it unlocked a bunch of alien temples and shit.” 

“Who was the hottie?”

Tucker froze, “Wait, isn’t it a little weird to talk about somebody I was in love with to my soulmate?”

“I don’t mind, I want to know what kinda person lives up to your standards,” Wash said, genuinely curious. Tucker didn’t just say that he thought this dude was hot, he said he was in  _ love  _ with him, now he really needed to know who it was.

Tucker didn’t know whether to be shocked or grateful, “Well, he was kind of a psychopath, honestly, but that wasn’t his fault it’s kind of a long story. He was pretty angry most the time but it was only because he didn’t want anybody to get shot. He’d always act tough but then he’d laugh at some of the dumbest jokes and smile at the most random crap.” Tucker paused to see if David was still okay with listening to all this. 

David smiled, “Huh, he sounds nice.”

“Yeah, but I honestly feel kind dumb about the whole thing.”

“Why?”

“Have you ever had a crush on a person when you’ve never seen their face?”

“Yeah, kinda happens a lot dude.” What Wash actually thought was, ‘No, but what kind of flawless personality did this guy have that  _ Tucker  _ was able to fall in love with him without even seeing his face.’

“Well, I still think it’s pretty weird. It bugged the hell out of me, to be fair I wasn’t really used to checking out a dude in general. It probably made it a little weirder that he was yelling at me to run laps while I did.” 

‘Wait, what?’ Wash thought, ‘yelling at him to run laps, nobody yelled at him to do anything except-’

“What was his name?” Wash asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

“Well, I didn’t know his name, because he was part of psychotic special ops group and they were all named after states. But I just called him Wash.” 

David tried not to look like he was about to start crying, “So, you never saw his face and didn’t know his name, what makes you think you loved him?”

“I don’t know, honestly, I’d been beaten, stabbed, shot at, and lied to for the majority of my life. I never thought I’d trust anybody at all ever until I met Wash. He was crazy, a buzzkill, and little bit of a jerk sometimes, but he still the kindest, most honest, dork that I’ve ever met.”

Wash laughed, “Tucker, that was sweetest love confession ever, of all time.” 


	3. Chapter 3

“What?” Tucker asked finally looking back up at Wash.

Michael chose this moment to show up with a box. Placing the box in front Tucker on the counter Michael said, “I believe now would be a good time to give this to you. And if you don’t mind I’d like to stay here for a few minutes.” 

Tucker nodded slowly, “Sure dude, thanks. What is this?”

“Something of David’s that may help this conversation progress a lot more quickly. Open it.” 

Tucker opened the box and took out whatever was inside, which was also covered by a sheet. After getting another small nod from Michael he removed the sheet and saw a grey helmet with a bright yellow stripe in the middle. 

As Tucker stared at the helmet Michael stated, “Now I would like to thank you so much for giving the opportunity to tell someone I told them so. I told you so, and I’ll bring in your helmet too later.” 

At this point, Wash’s face had gone red and Tucker looked up at him with wide eyes, “Wash?”

“Yeah?”

Tucker looked like he was about to cry as he got up and walked over to where Wash was sitting, “I missed you.”  

Wash reached up and pulled Tucker down for a kiss. When he pulled back he said, “Well if I have anything to say about it we’ll never be apart again,” he paused for a moment and added nervously, “I mean if that’s okay with you?”

Tucker nodded and rolled his eyes, “Yes dumbass, I think me saying that I love you earlier would’ve been enough to clarify that I don’t want you to leave.” 

Wash smiled, “I love you too.”

“Dork.”

“Your dork.”

“Damn right.”


End file.
